thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronan
Ronan was the Supreme Public Accuser of the Kree Empire. Ronan bears an enormous hatred against Kryptonians due to his family's past series of defeats and humiliations in the Kree's war against Krypton. Because of his hatred, Superman became Ronan's most hated enemy. History Ronan herald from a profound family line that engaged in the Kree-Skrull War and later in the conflict against Krypton. The latter conflict devastated the Kree military by Sentrius and forced to retreat from the Xerius Galaxy. Because of this defeat, Ronan's family considered the losses a great humiliation upon them and carried an intense vendetta on the Kryptonian race; most especially the House of El, the Kryptonian family that was responsible for creating Sentrius. When coming upon traces of energy signatures belonging to a Kryptonian ship from Earth, Ronan later confirmed knowledge of the last Kryptonian, Superman, to be living on the planet. Enraged to find the particular Kryptonian belonged to the House of El, Ronan was determined in capturing him and judging him in order to redeem his family's honor. Realizing that Superman's powers would prove very difficult to capture him, Ronan decided to abduct Superman's surrogate family, the X-Men, to lure the Man of Steel away from Earth's yellow sun to his trial. After capturing the X-Men to a Colosseum-ship and having their active mutant powers neutralized, Ronan carried out their "judgement" for harboring Superman. Ronan's plan did succeed as Superman and along with Green Lantern John Stewart arrived and interrupted the Accuser's trial. Although Superman did admit his "guilt", however, he demanded for an Appeal by Combat between him and Ronan in an effort to permanently drop the Accuser's charges. Ronan begrudgingly accepted and battled in single combat with the Man of Steel. Although Ronan had the advantage against Superman for lacking any solar energy, but he was ultimately defeated. His real defeat had been his rage against the Kryptonian that turned the crowd against him. Ronan was then ordered by the Kree Supreme Intelligence in releasing Superman and his companions. Despite of their release, Ronan refused to see them get away and had his forces to attack them. Unfortunately for Ronan, Superman's ship, the Argo, fired a Viral Torpedo at the Accuser's ships and leaving them immobile as they helplessly watched their foes escaped.The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings, "Accused" Although forbidden from carrying his vengeance by the Supreme Intelligence, Ronan looked to other means. Ronan began in contacting the Chitauri Federation in revealing Earth being ripe for invasion that the Chitauri had previously attempted to invade by utilizing the inactive orbital defense system found on Mars to wipe out Earth's inhabitants along with Superman - although Ronan never exactly told the Chitauri about Superman's presence, which became his undoing as Superman, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four thwarted the invasion.The Last Son, Book Three: Changes, "You Can't Go Home Again" In a second time, Ronan hired the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo to hunt down Superman, but would later to come to the aid of his colleague Mongul, the ruler of Warworld, into capturing Superman to falling into a gladiatorial death. Also, with Superman captured by Mongul, Ronan saw no need for Lobo, who was also inadvertently caught by Mongul, and reneged on their deal and effectively leaving the bounty hunter for dead. However, Superman defeated Mongul.Ibid, "Worlds of War" Ronan would later had his chance against Superman and several Kryptonian survivors when the Kree Empire was approached by D'Ken and Cal'syee of the Imperial Shi'ar, who informed them about their activities on Argo. Background information In Marvel Comics, Ronan the Accuser served as a villainous figure in the Marvel Universe and a constant antagonist of the Fantastic Four. However, over time Ronan has slowly become more noble and heroic. Notes Category:Characters Category:Kree Category:Men Category:Villains